eragonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Khal
History Early Life Choosen Training Appearance Child Even as a child, Khal was described by many to be quite the looker. His black hair was worn long as it framed his face in locks while his eyes are a dark chocolate brown with gold flecks that are described as "strangely beautiful in a hypnotic way". Like Nasuada and Ajihad, Khal's skin is dark compared to other people though is a lighter shade than either one with it being described as russet. In spite of his young age, his physique was reasonably good due to the days in the practice yard which had helped build his strength and tone his arms. After Raugmar hatched for him, he gained a Gedwëy ignasia on the proximal ring of his right palm though his is considerably different than that of others; rather than appearing as a silver diffused spiral ovel, it appears as a spiral-shaped scar resembling a stylized "e". Teenager Following the years of training, Khal's appearance has changed and matured considerably from a child to that of a young man. One of his monst noticeable traits is his height as he quickly grew from 5' to 6'2" and towers over many people. His face is clean-shaven and handsome with somewhat rugged features though they are still described as being accompanied by a strong jawline while the gold flecks in his eyes are more noticeable. While he continued keeping his hair to chin length for some time, he eventually cut it short. Khal's body has also changed; while remaining lean, the years of training eventually stripped him from any shred of fat or excess skin with him being solid in build while his figure having an muscular and well-toned physique evident by his broad shoulders to While he often doesn't notice it, his handsome looks and muscular body along with his smile makes him popular with the girls. Upon seeing Khal, Nasuada compared her son to Ajihad in that she described him as "bearing himself with great dignity and giving off an intense, commanding air befitting that of an leader" while the same could be said about his voice; multiple people described his voice as being "strong and confident with an subtle accent". He gained a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen and an horizontal, jagged scar on his left side. Images.jpeg|Khal's Gedwëy ignasia Murtagh-scar.jpg|Khal's scar Personality Khal has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. He is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Khal has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Much to many people's embarrassment and the chagrin of his mother, Khal has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. He has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Physical Prowess: Despite being only human, Khal's physical capabilities are greater then that of any human, dwarf and many elves though this isn't natural. Instead, it was caused through magical means as the magic that caused Murtagh's own physical capabilities to be increased ended up affecting Khal while Nasuada was pregnant with the latter. * Strength: * Speed and Stamina: * Agility and Reflexes: Magical Abilities Magic: As the grandson of Morzan and the son of Murtagh, two of the most powerful Dragon Riders, Khal was naturally born with the ability to use magic and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest magic users there are especially when combined with Raugmar. Even as a child, he was considered naturally talented. Even before becoming a rider, Khal was considered to be naturally talented and a particularly strong magic user despite his young age. He was able to cast regular spell with little to no drain on his stamina. After Raugmar hatched for him, he became able to cast more powerful spells that were initially out of his limits simply by drawing on the strength of his dragon. He is also capable of channeling his power through both hands with equal amounts of ease. While certainly a powerful magic user, he is nevertheless subjected to the same rules of magic and is able to be outmatched by more skilled spell casters. Khal's magic is crimson with a dark blue tint * Waíse hell: The first spell Khal was ever taught, it is one of several spells he can cast without any noticeable drain of energy in most cases. * [https://inheritance.fandom.com/wiki/Skulblakas_ven Skulblakas ven]: A spell that either lets a Rider and their Dragon see through each other's eyes or temporarily enhanced the Rider's sight to match their dragons. Several months after being bonded with Raugmar, Khal used this spell while exploring an underground cave system. * Thrysta Vendrin: * Used to pull or push an enemy * Scarina: * Used to cause roots to be removed * Gëuloth du knífr: * Energy shaft: With this spell, Khal is able to summon a crackling shaft of energy in his hand and use it to kill an enemy. Mental Powers: * Mental Shield: As the son of the High Queen of Alagaësia, it was decided that Khal should learn how to protect his mind in the case that someone might seek to control his mind. Khal's mind is thoroughly shielded from mental attacks and well protected as a result of having been trained since he was little. When joined with Raugmar, his minds are increased to the point that very little people can hope to enter his mind much less break through his defenses. * Mental Communication: Khal is adept at mentally communicating with others as he is able to do so with multiple people at once and can do so at distances that. However, he does so only with a few others outside of Raugmar as he described it "feeling more natural". * Thought Reading: Fighting Styles * Swordsmanship: Like his father and paternal uncle, Khal is very skilled with a blade and has received praise from many for his skills. * Khal is a naturally talented swordsman, advancing quickly in a short period of time and able to hold his own against far more experienced opponents. Unlike other fighters who commonly fight with either a sword and shield or just a sword, he commonly uses two swords at once. Combined with his enhanced prowess, he can beat any human or dwarf warrior along with many elves though he is able to be outmatched by those with greater skill * In terms of swordsmanship, Murtagh was initially equal to Eragon in every aspect even in terms of their stamina and tiring rate. Their sparring sessions were always intense and neither could gain the upper hand on the other and they always kept each other on their toes. However, during their last battle in Inheritance, Murtagh proved to possess superior combat ability to Eragon. Angry at Eragon, Murtagh quickly bested him and nearly dealt a fatal blow before being stopped by Galbatorix. Using the Way of Knowing, Eragon realized that Murtagh was the better swordsman by a margin that prevented him from gaining the upper hand in their fight and that he was too determined for Eragon to defeat in a fair duel. To win the duel, Eragon had to deliberately leave an opening for Murtagh to land a blow before retaliating at the right moment, wounding them both but injuring Murtagh to a greater degree, ending the duel. Eragon admitted that Murtagh would win in a fight to the death * Hand-to-Hand Combat: When it comes to physical combat, Khal is considered to a natural as he is capable of defeating multiple opponents with ease and is able to hold his own against more experienced fighters albeit with noticeable difficulty Miscellaneous Abilities * Willpower: * Animal Communication: * Multilingual: Equipment * Andúril: A crimson sword that once belonged to an unknown Rider, the blade was gifted to Khal following the completion of his training. * The Evenstar: A silver necklace contains a white gem, it was Relationships Family Nasuada Murtagh Romantic Interests Seraphinus Rashid Azhrina Ellewen Allies Raugmar Vhagar Neutral Enemies Quotes Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders